I wouldn't mind
by EzriaForeverandEver
Summary: Aria has had a tough 7 years and is severely unhappy . Selling herself for sex was the only way she could live, even if it destroyed her and all her dignity. One she is pushed (literally) into Ezra Fitz' arms. They instantly are attracted. What happens when Ezra finds out about Aria's past? Will he still like her? Will Aria ever be happy again?


Aria stood in the middle of the street, her long brunette hair blowing in the cold night breeze. She shivered as the air hit her barely clothed arms and legs. All she wore were, tiny black leather shorts, a crop top and boots.

She knocked loudly on his door, wishing she was anywhere but here. She bit her lip as she waited on the doorstep. After a while it opened to an old man- about 63 years of age. Aria held back tears as he pulled her inside.

"So you're the prostitute are you?" he snarled, eyeing up Aria's tiny body. Aria wrapped her pale arms around her chest and nodded sullenly. She was ashamed, a 16 year old homeless girl that had to have sex for money so she could scrape by.

"Hey!" The man exclaimed angrily "You want the money you better smile you slut!" he shouted as he slapped her cold cheek. Aria clutched her cheek as a tear threatened to escape.

"Yes sir" she whispered. Aria flinched as she was yanked up the stairs.

Aria was roughly thrown down onto a bed, the man hovered above her licking his chapped lips. He started to pull of his clothes leaving them in a heap on the floor.

"What do you want? Just sex is £40 and uh-" she was cut off by the man putting a ball gag on her face.

He had a sinister look to his eye "It's MY way or NO way! I'll give you £40 but no talking!"

The man's cold hands came closer to Aria's chest and she breathed in slowly as her top was pulled off.

He then ripped down her shorts and underwear leaving her exposed and vulnerable. As he climbed on top of her, she could see how big he was.

 _How the hell will that fit inside me?_ She screamed in her head. He lined himself up with her small, tight entrance before slamming himself inside her.

She closed her eyes as his wrinkled hands scrabbled at her young body.

Aria let silent tears fall as she was shoved out of bed, she stood on her tiny shaky legs and pulled her 'clothes' on. She turned back to face the man expectantly.

"What?" he muttered.

"Uh. They money… you need to pay… the money" Aria stuttered.

"No. I. Don't." he said, spitting out each word.

"Yes! I don't work for free! You owe me-" Aria was interrupted by a harsh slap to her face.

"What. Are you going to tell the police? Nawh 'This man didn't pay for my slut sevices. Booo hoooo hoooo"

Aria was about to argue when the man grabbed her hair and pulled her down the stairs. He opened the front door and practically threw Aria out before slamming the door shut.

Aria stumbled blindly backwards crashing into someone causing them to fall too.

"I am so sorry!" Aria exclaimed as she extended her hand to help the person out.

"It's fine. I like the floor" he chuckled.

"Are you okay?" Aria asked as she brushed the gravel of the man's shirt.

"Yes. I'm fine. Are you?" He asked.

"Y- yeah" Aria stammered.

"Really? Why did that man throw you out?" he asked.

"Oh" Aria said simply. "He. Uh. Was angry. I'm Aria" Aria said quickly changing the subject.

"Ezra" the man said smiling slightly. "Is your leg okay?" he asked as he stared at Aria's leg that was bleeding.

She nodded "Musta happened when I fell" Aria laughed.

"Uh. Ok. Um. Aria do you think we could…" He started.

Aria felt like crying. For once she wanted a man to like her for who she was rather than as a sex monkey. "Sure" she croaked.

She knelt down infront of his crotch and was about to undo his flies when he jumped back.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" he asked.

"Don't you want to have sex?" Aria asked.

"Why would I… Uh. Why would…." He trailed off.

"Oh come on Ezra! You know I'm a prostitute" Aria said meekly.

"Wai… What…?" Ezra asked.

"I thought you knew" she whispered.

"No" Ezra said.

"Bye Ezra" Aria said sadly. She turned to walk away but Ezra grabbed her arm.

"Wait" Aria reluctantly turned around.

"Will you go an a date with me?" Ezra asked.

Aria looked at the floor then back at Ezra.

She rubbed her eyes as fresh tears welled in them.

"Ezra I…"

 **A/N: So... did you enjoy it? As it is Ezria based story I can bet you already know what she's going to say! This story will focus on Aria and Ezra falling in love. Though it will feature flashbacks from Aria's past leading to why she is a prostitute.**

 **This story might change to an M depending on what happens. Just a warning: This wont be a nice story the flashbacks may be rude and horrible, but I have it all planned and there will be good things.**

 **Any ideas or thoughts please review or message me and check out my friends stories on FanFiction, she is called AriaEzraFan and on Wattpad she is called gothichorror13.**

 **She writes stories about abuse and Ezria (no Ezra is not the abusive one and neither is Aria) Anyway I hope you enjoyed. If you did do please favourite/ follow/ review because I don't know if I should continue. I know I'm not the best writer but... what the heck!**

 **XX N XX**


End file.
